Talk:Fiora/@comment-26203093-20170213161204/@comment-31203455-20170214134936
Well building walls seems to be trending lately. We obviously thought we'd join in. That said, we all just have points we want to get down, or multiple threads of thought we want to return a comment on. Bullet pointing may help the boring walls of text. @ Tashikoma - True, you can use shields (non magic-only shields) to mitigate the damage, but you are asking for a hefty shield to absorb a percentage of your maximum health as true damage. It still leaves many champions that usually go top without a way of mitigating her %MHTD attacks. - Lifesteal and Healing is as universal as crowd control or "killing the target". They are also reactive, can be countered by Grv. Wounds and in the case of Lifesteal, rely on you being able to regenerate your health faster than a flat percentage of it can be stricken off. @ Lesdin - What I mean about "Balance" regarding Percentage Maximum Health True Damage is the fact that it simply removes all counterplay towards mitigating it. - You have True Damage which could be countered by building health, and Percentage Max Health Damage which could be countered by armour or magic resist. Add them together and they cancel out their initial weaknesses. - I also bring up balance because while it is marketed as the ultimate way to skin a tank, it blankets the board by dealing the same kind of damage to all champions. Squishy or Tanky. Up to 12%MH True Damage (from Vayne) is still 12% of your max health! - There is a problem with balance if the "solution" doesn't target the, erm, target nor the general target area but carpet bombs the entire champion list. - Playing around or Pseudo-itemizing against %MH True Damage is in the same boat as Nidalee's old spear. Yes, it was a skill shot, but it could be thrown out repeatedly and if it did strike it could delete or at least blow great chunks out of champions. - Just because something has a chance to fail, doesn't balance the problem. Especially when an attempt may be repeated on short notice. @ Nazareadain - Well in this case, the paper is made of the toughest, non-cuttable, blade blunting unobtainium in the unknown universe, because, as I have said, it strips squishies the exact same way as tanks. Carpet bombs the place instead of directly countering a problematic hulk. - Yet, it isn't a paper-scissors-rock game. Every champion is possible to beat. I will never say that a champion is impossible to beat. If I do please slap me on the wrists and tell me to rephrase what I meant! Or tell me to stop being "fucking overdramatic", if that helps. - What I will say is if a champion has damage or mechanics that increase the "effort-to-play against effort-to-play-against" gap that in my eyes is unfair. - Where does the tank sit to farm before the teamfights? Top lane? Fiora is there though. - Farm under tower? With the greedy Tower and Lane minions? Well fair enough, but it'll be hard getting to that point if Fiora is as smart as you and stops you freezing lane in such a way. - If she sits on the wave then how can you farm? If you are smart enough to call for ganks, Fiora may be smart enough to warn for counterganking opportunities. - Like the Jedi, mind tricks only work on the feeble minded. What about the Fiora on the same IQ level as you? - Again, worrying if you must rely mostly on beating the player rather than beating the champion. - Also, "Broken" is still broken until it is fixed. I can have a severed leg and some masking tape, but that doesn't fix my ability to walk until I apply one to the other. - Things get worse if my leg is on fire and trying to attack me. Or in other words, that my "fixes" require the problematic component not to fight back or potentially be of similar intelligence! @ KuraiAssassin - To respond to your most recent comment; great joke! You have a weird way of being polite. - I can see that you end up calling my ego problematic and that I should grow up, yet I am not the one stapling the word "fucking" to every other sentence. Shame on you! Nazareadain obviously finds me a pain too and he has managed to hold off on the word fuck (mostly). He (or she, sorry) has been debating my posts nearly from the get go (about 2 weeks ago). - Well I am sorry if I pissed you off, mate, but you need to accept that I have my own opinions and that I haven't just dragged them out of thin air. - Considering I respond to everything, I don't see how I ignore what disagrees with me. I base my opinion on problems I see in the game, and if your disagreements don't alleviate the problems (in otherwords, they are still problems) then that is not my fault. - Inflammatory? Oh dear, steady on. Bit unfair if you get pissed if I have an opinion. Not even trying to get people pissed. I genuinely have grievances with the subjects I comment on. - I don't throw complain darts at things that simply rub me wrong (unless it Lee Sin's magic feet! If only there was some logic to it!). I dislike stepping on Teemo 'shrooms, I dislike Ryze top lane, I dislike Shaco, I dislike Invasive Inverns. I dislike many things but I don't demand their changes. - It doesn't make me an entitled brat for demanding change where I feel there is an unfair advantage. There is a difference between unfair and annoying. - Better to calm down before you tell others to grow up. Sorry if I sound pretentious or egotistical, my butler fails to take that shit out as I dictate to him. - I don't think you folk are better or worse than myself. I just have my opinion, that I will defend. And you have yours, that you will defend. - Great day when I learn something new. Love it. And if I can alert my view because of someone else's incite then that's great, but as long as I still have reason to worry over the topic at hand, I will stick to my original opinion.